


I'll Make It Up To You

by smoonkramer



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders - Freeform, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Thomas Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders - Freeform, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Thomas Sanders, Gen, Logic | Logan Sanders - Freeform, Logic | Logan Sanders/Thomas Sanders, Morality | Patton Sanders - Freeform, Morality | Patton Sanders/Thomas Sanders, Other, Sanders Sides (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 05:13:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11982894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smoonkramer/pseuds/smoonkramer
Summary: Patton loves family bonding and this week he is making Virgil take charge.





	I'll Make It Up To You

Patton was always looking for new ways for group bonding. Last week it was listening to Logan talk about old fairy tales and the differences between classic tales and the Disney version. The week before that it was a Disney marathon that Roman chose the movies for. The week before that it was Patton teaching the other sides how to bake. Patton had one last person to coax into doing something bonding with the other sides, and that was Virgil. Patton was sat on his bed wondering what he could have Virgil do that the others sides would enjoy. Then, suddenly, the idea hit him.

Patton quickly got up out of his bed and made his way to Virgil's room door. As always it was shut so no one could randomly waltz into his room. Patton frowned knocking on Virgil's door.

"Hey, kiddo, open up."

Patton went to knock again but his knuckles did not hit the wood because the door had opened.

"I was wondering if this week for our bonding time if you would do our makeup?" Patton asked Virgil with a reassuring smile.

"What makes you think I can do makeup?"

"You do that cool eyeshadow everyday."

"Fine." Virgil sighed.

Later that week, Patton rounded up all the sides and forced them into Virgil's room.

"What are we doing here?" Roman asked.

"Family bonding!" Patton replied happily.

Vigil appeared holding a bunch of makeup.

"No, you wouldn't dare." Roman replied looking at Patton his mouth agape.

"Which one of you is first?" Virgil asked.

"I have no objections to going first." Logan replied.

"Sit down on my bed and remove your glasses." Virgil instructed.

As soon as Logan followed his instructions, Virgil got to work on Logan's make up. Virgil gave  Logan eyeshadow that started white at the edge of his eye and turned the purple of his tie as it went out. Virgil then finished off Logan's makeup with a light purple lip gloss.

"You can put your glasses back on." Virgil replied holding up a mirror.

Logan examined himself in the mirror. " This is exquisite. Thank you Virgil."

Logan got up off the bed and moved to Virgil's floor.

"I'll go next, Kiddo." Patton stated getting up off the ground.

After Patton sad down and removed his glasses Virgil got to work. Virgil started out with nude colored eyeshadow on Patton's eyes toward his nose and mixed it with light blue on the way out towards the edge of his face. Virgil took blue sparkly eyeshadow and went over Patton's eyebrows with it making his eyebrows sparkle.

"Done."

Patton put on his glasses and looked into the mirror Virgil was holding up. "You blue me away with this makeup."

Logan visibly flinched at Patton's pun as Patton and Roman traded places.

Virgil started to cake on foundation on Roman before working on contouring his face. Virgil then went and made Roman's eyelids dark red. Virgil grabbed the eyeliner and mascara out of his make up kit and smoothly applied those. 

Virgil picked up the mirror. "Look."

Roman looked in the mirror amazed at what he saw. 

Roman got up off the bed as the other sides got up and left saying thanks. 

"What are you still doing here?" Virgil questioned when Roman still had not left.

"I wanted to say thank you, for an emo nightmare you sure know good makeup. I also wanted to do your makeup." Roman replied offering a small smile.

"No."

"Please, Virgil." Roman pleaded.  
   
"Will you leave after you are done if I say yes?"

"Yes."

"Fine." Virgil replied taking a make up wipe and wiping off his undereye makeup.

Virgil sat down and handed Roman the makeup. Roman  looked at Virgil without his makeup and was hoping the foundation hid his blush. Roman got to work coating Virgil's face in foundation and then contouring his face. Roman next got to work on Virgil's eyes and had it start out dark and fade to gray. Roman took a step back and looked at Virgils full face.

"Close your eyes again." Roman commanded as he grabbed the eyeliner tube and proceeded to give Virgil winged eyeliner. Then, Roman took the mascara and put it on Virgil's eye lashes. Roman picked up the mirror and turned it towards Virgil.

"Look." Roman commanded.  
   
Virgil looked into the mirror and his jaw dropped at how good his make up looked.

Roman set down the mirror and started to walk away.

"Roman?" 

"Yeah?"

"Thanks, the makeup looks good." Virgil replied with a slight smile.

Roman smiled back and left Virgil's room.


End file.
